<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a break. by EndlessFangirl, SoiNatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652079">Take a break.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl'>EndlessFangirl</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoiNatt/pseuds/SoiNatt'>SoiNatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Angst, Senkuu says I love you, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoiNatt/pseuds/SoiNatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you mean break? You barely do anything,” Senkuu remarked.<br/>“Hey, that’s rude Senkuu chan! I do plenty I’ll have you know,” Gen dramatically huffed. “But seriously Senkuu chan you need a break,”<br/>“No, I don’t,” Senkuu replied, still not looking at Gen.<br/>“Well at the very least I do,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a break.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gen forced Senkuu to take a "small"break.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A break is something that all humans need. That included Senkuu too of course. Despite his massive IQ and brainpower, Senkuu was still only human. With all the calculations he has to do a day he was bound to need a break too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senkuu chan~” Gen called coming into the laboratory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it mentalist?” Senkuu groaned, still as ever focused on his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu had his pencil resting against the side of his face and a few strands of hair out of place. He had clearly been messing with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a break,” Gen suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean break? You barely do anything,” Senkuu remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s rude Senkuu chan! I do plenty I’ll have you know,” Gen dramatically huffed. “But seriously Senkuu chan you need a break,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” Senkuu replied, still not looking at Gen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at the very least I do,” Gen sighed, collapsing on Senkuu’s back. “You put us through such grueling manual labor,” Gen whined. “You might not need a break IIIIII need a break,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu looked over his shoulder at his pouty boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 minutes,” Senkuu caved in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurray!” Gen cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen happily got up and pulled Senkuu long outside of the lab. The sun had just set outside. The sky had only traces of orange in the sky. The stars were starting to come into view in the sky above. Gen had the perfect idea for a break! Gen led Senkuu to a cliff overlooking the beach below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, what are we doing here mentalist?” Senkuu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? I thought it’d be a good break just to go stargazing a little,” Gen beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu smiled at his boyfriend’s goofy smile. He looked so proud of himself too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure,” Senkuu compiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both sat with their legs hanging off the cliff’s edge. They sat in comfortable silence. Gen rested his head on Senkuu’s shoulder as they looked up at the stars. Romantic stuff like this was something Senkuu never thought he would enjoy but with Gen, it felt so normal to him. He didn’t have to overthink things nor were their relationships like those dramas Byauka liked watching when he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Senkuu chan I bet you can’t name every constellation,’ Gen challenged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu raised an eyebrow at the comment. Gen knew damn well he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Senkuu asked, playing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Gen hummed poking Senkuu’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t I told you them like a hundred times?”Senkuu asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I don’t remember that? Have you been dreaming about me Senkuu chan? That’s sweet,” Gen made a kissy face and Senkuu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya right,” Senkuu chuckled, pushing Gen’s face away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww meany,” Gen pouted. “Now tell me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to fall asleep again,” Senkuu rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, I won’t,” Gen claimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Senkuu sighed “Over there is that start of libra and over there is…,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the last one is Octans,” Senkuuu finished listing off the constellations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gotten so caught up in naming the constellations he totally didn’t notice how much time had passed and how Gen hadn’t said anything for a few minutes. Senkuu looked at his shoulder and saw Gen happily asleep on it. His soft breathing meant he had only been asleep for a few minutes. Senkuu sighed. He fell for Gen’s trick again. He would normally feel quite idiotic right now but Senkuu also noticed he was tired as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard Mentalist, tricking me into basically lulling myself to sleep huh?” Senkuu yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Senkuu would love to close his eyes and fall asleep right there he knew he would regret it in the morning. It was already starting to get chilly and Senkuu was not about to get a cold. Senkuu shook his shoulder waking up Gen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Gen drowsy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell asleep again,” Senkuu smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did I?” Gen asked, rumbling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya ya don’t act like this wasn’t part of your plan,” Senkuu yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm ya it was,” Gen hummed. “Can we sleep now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, or maybe I should just have you sleep out here in the cold,” Senkuu jeered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare,” Gen deadpans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, that's not such a bad idea,” Senkuu acted like he was thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Senkuu I swear to god-,” Gen started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu stood us and started to walk away “Have fun mentalist,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey no way I’m sleeping out here in the cold!” Gen shouted getting up as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gen caught up to Senkuu and intertwined their fingers together. “There, now you can’t get rid of me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I could if I wanted to,” Senkuu sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, you're stuck with me Senkuu chan. We are going to hell together after all,” Gen reminded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could Senkuu forget? The way Gen had dramatically claimed it up in the observatory. “Ya, I remember,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu and Gen walked to Gen’s hut in the village. The village was claiming. It was so normally full of energy but with everyone being asleep in their huts had a very domestic feeling. Gen got out his bedroll and the two laid down on the bedroll. Gen used Senkuu’s arm as a pillow and wrapped his arm around Senkuu’s waist pulling himself closer To Senkuu’s chest. Senkuu ran his hands through the white part of Gen’s hair and the other arm around Gen’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmmhh,” Gen mumbled. “Warmmm. Senkuu chan is warm,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu would never admit it but he also liked being cuddled up like this. The cold outside mixed with Gen’s warmth was a nice mix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gen-,” Senkuu said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmh? Ya Senkuu chan?” Gen asked, clearly trying to stay awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senkuu felt Gen tense up for a second. Did he say that too soon? Based on the dramas Byakuya watched, saying I love you was not something you should say too early. Gen buried his face in Senkuu’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair Senkuu chan,” Gen mumbled. “You can’t just say that before we go to sleep. How am I supposed to sleep now?” Gen was still hiding his face in Senkuu’s chest. “I wanted to say it first dang it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kuku, too bad mentalist,” Senkuu snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Gen softly said. “I love you too,”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next fanfic on 11/28<br/>Twitter :@Endlessao3<br/>Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3<br/>Thank you to SoiNatt for the Spainsh translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652480</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>